


Replaced

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Carrying, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Mech Preg, Transformer Sparklings, adopted kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: "Do you think he's going to act the same way with us? After the sparkling arrival?"Asked Medix to Whirl, hugging himself.-Blades get's sparked and his closest students doubt if he's going to forget about them.





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my English.  
> This has been a big idea on my mind and I wrote it really really fast.

Whirl and Medix were Blades's best students in their respective areas. While Medix learned all the procedures what the Orange Copter taught him, Whirl had the same hability and more in matter of flight and air rescues. 

And their confidence with him also grew stronger. 

Medix was the 3th Middle Sparkling of a Family full of Police and Guard bots, he grew looking up to the big Medics of the War and Reborn of Cybertron, the ones who saved lifes and gave everthing to the well being of the rest. The one who currently was part of the High Council, old as the Prime and with the reputation of his Grumpyness besides his kind spark, and, the one who once was "in the wrong way" and after almost losing his Sparkmate, became an Autobot, had a Sparkling and attended in a small clinic at the outsides of Kaon. Medix knew everything about them, and his devotion to the medicine and helping others lead him to know the almost unknown medic part of the last team of Rescue Bots, Blades. Always looking up to him, but learning that the Copter was more than meets the eye. 

Being the first of the students to know about Blades's relationship with Heatwave, a day when they were practicing procedures on the medbay. 

While Whirl, She grew up alone with her Carrier, witnessing the injustices of the former High Council and the things they did to the Heroes of Cybertron and the ones who supported them. She grew up with the firm idea of becoming a Police bot, that leading her to the Academy and meeting Blades there for the Flight lessons.

For Blades, those students were like the Sparklings he always wanted to have with Heatwave. 

* * *

 

"What's wrong, Medix?" Asked Blades, lowering the light and looking up from the dummy lying on the medical slab. 

"Nothing Professor, I just lost myself on my thoughts" The smaller Medi-Bot Smiled, holding tight the scalpel on his servo. 

"If you don't mind, what were you thinking about?" 

Medix kept silence for a fer kliks, looking at Blades's optics and doubting if asking what he wanted to, the things he discussed with Whirl one night. 

"Professor, just one thing. Why are you so nice with us? I mean, you almost treat Whirl and I like your Own sparklings... " 

Blades kept looking at him, with a soft smile on his faceplates, leaving the light on the slab and reaching for Medix's shoulder strut. "I see the same things what my own Teacher saw in me, Millenia ago..." he Chuckled, remembering that old bot. "But, I'm better than him if I can say, because, and maybe being a little soft about it, I always wanted a Sparkling, and the fact that I still not have one of my own with My sparkmate, is our lack of time and maybe Primus know that is still not time to gift us with a child of our own. As you, our students, we still have a lot to learn.  
And risking a lots of things, I can say that I really grew closer with you two"

Medix nodded, looking in all directions before walking to the orange bot and hiving him a hug , it being returned and soft pats on his wheels.   
To him, having someone believing he would be great was the most important thing, something what he did not have back home in Cybertron in his Family.

* * *

 

Whirl was leaning on Medix in the common room when they saw Blades walking in, and what they believed was a flash of yellow passing through the door. 

"Hello you two" The orange bot greeted, getting their smiles and happy hello's. Blades Vented in and went with them.

"How was your trip to Cybertron?" Whirl asked, not moving from her spot but leaving her cellphone on the couch. 

"Really good, thank you Whirl. In fact There's something what I wanted to show you, come with me to the Medbay." 

And the kids stood up, following the Copter through the hallways of the academy. Arriving to said place, full of the medical Equipment and bandages what Medix kept on the shelf. 

Blades sat on the berth, getting the Medical Scanner's wire on his servo.

"Why are you with the Scanner?" Asked Medix quickly.

"And what you wanted to show us?" Whirl added, with a confused expression on her faceplates.

Blades just chuckled softly, offering the wire to Medix, holding the connector in his digits. "If you don't mind, Medix, Could you please run a full frame scan on me, please?" He asked to the young Medi-Bot, who just took the connector and plugged it in the already open Medical port on Blades's arm.

"Are you okay, Blades?" Whirl got closer, her sigh on the screen of the Scanner, while the information just began to show in waves.

"That's what Medix has to tell" the copter gently placed a servo on the smaller one's shoulder. "Read me the information as I were any patient" he told Medix, who nodded, a little nervous. 

"Energon levels seem normal, you frame and joints are in optimal conditions, sparkrate, normal... eh" he got closer to the screen to read better the information "... processor shows no signs of rust or any problems and gestation chamber... Active..." 

"WHAT?!" yelled the blue bot, looking directly at the screen, getting closer to it to read for herself that line. 

Blades smiled, obviously already knowing that. His trip to Cybertron was his excursion to pay a visit to Ratchet and get the proper medical check about that. He lied a servo over his middle and got out of his thoughts, besides being happy and full of joy for sharing the news with his students, he was still teaching something to Medix. "Now that Information came to the Scanner, can you confirm a Sparking with only That information?" He asked to the red and white bot. 

"No, sir" he answered, already setting the scanner to a specific run over the gestational chamber. "I'm running a scan over your chamber" 

"There's no need" Blades said, disconnecting the Scanner from his port. "Exist other way to confirm a Sparking, do you know it?" 

Medix thought for a while, no, he did not knew it. His knowns of Sparking and carrying cycles were almost nonexistent. "No, sir, I do n-"

Whirl, who was shocked at the begging with the news, shyly raised her hand. That wasn't her specialty but still had some knowledge from the common classes back in Cybertron. "Checking the Spark Chamber, looking for another one sharing and orbiting the Carrier's..." 

Blades have her a warm smile and quickly opened his chestplates. Encouraging them to get closer and take a look of the tiny orb moving around his Spark "beautiful isn't it?" Pointing the Sparkling with his digit, the best he could to look at it "For that size, normally, it tells that the Sparkling is a decacycle old." 

The two young bots were awed  by the tiny orb and their Teacher's Spark. Snapping back to reality when those chestplates were closed. 

"Why are you showing us this?" Asked Whirl, with a shine on her optics.

"Does the Sire know, I mean, does Professor Heatwave know?" Medix followed the protocol what he read once. 

The Orange copter-bot placed his servos on the student's helms, petting them softly. "Heatwave already knows about this... or at least the assumption of it..." he chuckled and tried to imagine his face when he would confirm the new "And it's important to you to learn about Carrying Cycles, besides, I trust you two, enough to know you would not tell anyone else about this..." 

"We will not let you down!" Whirl saluted, after being hugged by her teacher. 

"And I would like to keep checking on your carrying, sir... and... Congratulations" Said Medix a bit shyly,  rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Thank you, I'm counting on it!" Blades's smile widened and hugged them again. 

* * *

According to the datapads what Medix has been reading the last weeks, the Sparkling must have developed their Spark Chamber by now and optics already forming with the Processor. They must be smaller than the Carrier's fist, not enough to begin to show on the plating. 

But, things were getting different, starting with Blades not being able to transform while his Carrying coding was activated, the Energon destinated to his T-Cog was now being directed to his Gestation Chamber. That making a abrupt stop to his afternoon flights with Whirl. The sickness of the first lunar cycles making him weak so he had to recharge after every Class, so he had no free time for Medix to tell stories.

 It was dark outside, the young Medi-Bot was studying on his room when a soft knock on the door got his attention. The little femme walked in instantly, not letting her friend answer.

"Still studying those Datapads? Dude I believe that you already know all about Carrying Cycles, you're more than ready to any Exam and even the whole Emergence Cycle!" She sat on the berth next to the desk.

"I know but, it's like I still look for an answer, trying to calm myself for what's coming..." he offlined the datapad and looked up to Whirl. "I can learn about how Blades's frame will change, how the Sparkling will change and develop, but I can't predict how our relationship would change..." he sounded really concerned.

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you think he's going to act the same way with us? After the sparkling arrival?" Asked Medix to Whirl, hugging himself. 

"I-Im not sure..." she could see Medix's fear on his optics.

"I do know how it is, I'm the middle one, I know how changes a family Sparkling after Sparkling... and I fear that Blades could forget about us to get his whole attention to his own child. Were just his students after all..." 

Whirl through about those words, of course Medix knew that, he had siblings and he did not get enough attention when he was little, so Blades was the best what had happened on his whole functioning. But her, she was the Only child of a loner Helicopter who was expelled from the Wreckers, her life full of love and care with her Carrier's Friends who often visited them. 

"But... we're his Favorite Students! C'mon I'm pretty sure everything will be fine!" 

* * *

 

The date of the estimated emergence cycle was getting closer, now with everyone on the academy knowing about it. Medix always checked on Blades after his monthly trip to Cybertron, more to his own knowledge than giving Blades any news. But his concern only grew silently bigger, everytime looking at the Scanner and analyzing the Sparkling's frame. Now it has developed completely their protoform and limbs, always giving soft kicks to their Carrier when the young-bot EM field got closer to them. 

"I think they like you" was the only thing what Blades said the first time when that happened. Offering Medix to feel the kicks with his servo. 

And after the 5th Lunar cycle, of 7 and a half what was the normal gestation period of a Cybertronian, check up, in what Heatwave came with Blades, placing his servo on his Sparkmate's round belly, giving kisses on his cheek and stealing little pecks. Medix only felt lonely, those were now his times with Blades to talk about stuff and the Sparkling, he just signed unplugging the cord from the medical port and offlining the scanner.

"Where do you have planned to have the Sparkling?" Asked Medix, trying to Get Blades's attention. 

"I already told my Medic, but there's no harm telling you" he smiled, squeezing Heatwave's hand "I have planned to have it on Griffin Rock, I already asked my medic to come when the Emergence cycle starts and he agreed." 

Medix looked down and forced himself to smile at his Teachers "that's really good" he moved his face away getting the ping from his comm of the message what Whirl just sent.

::Everything ready!!:: 

He coughed to get again their attention and made them follow him to the common room.

The lights were off.

Blades held Heatwave's arm, still being the coward bot he always had been. The firetruck smiled and patted his arm, trying to ease him. 

"SURPRISE!!" a group of vocalizers yelled just in the moment that the lights were turned on. 

The room was decorated with pastel colors and a big paper what reads " _Happy Baby ~~Bath~~ Shower_", a Energon cake on the table and some goodies next to it. 

Blades could not hide his joy and happiness on that moment, little bits of optic fluid leaking out of them. Walking to Chase and Boulder, who were hiding something behind their frames and when he saw what It was, the fluid clearly fell. It was a Cybertronian Crib, with a soft Sparkling mattress and four little cushions of the Sigma 17 crew's faces. 

Blades hugged them both, thanking them for that amazing gift, whipping the optic fluid out of his face. 

The recruits also had a gift for him, a Cybertronian sized soft Blanket with the AutoBot logo on it. Whirl held it for him and got hugged in the moment the Copter saw it, each of the young bots there  being thanked.

The party developed normally, the humans appeared after a few minutes of the gift time. All of them, bots and humans, chatting in small groups, well... all of them except for Medix. 

He was sitting on the couch, with a glass of low grade on his servo, it was the only thing in there and no one complained about it obviously. He felt really lonely and Sad, his thoughts eating him completely in that right moment. His mix of feelings, passing from the fear of being replaced to his anger with himself for thinking in that selfish way. 

In the moment his processor made the decision to go, a heavy frame dropped itself next to him, making him look at it.

"You really look troubled..." said Heatwave, holding a rust stick between his digits. "Its obvious that you have been keeping it from Blades..." 

"Sir... I... I want to ask you something" the young medi-bot murmured.

"Go ahead" 

"How do you feel about the whole... being a Sire thing?" He asked, staring at his glass. 

The firetruck sighed, giving the rust stick a bite and swallowing before answering "I would be lying if I tell you that I'm not scared... but I'm really happy about this, this is a whole new experience and I would not thing in a better time to have a Sparkling" a hint of a smile showed on his faceplates, turning to face the young one and place a servo over his shoulder. "I know you're close to Blades, he told me about your family and relationship with them." Medix looked away, a bit embarrassed "... and told me how you were acting different after the news. It only took me a klik to understand what was the problem"

"It's so selfish, I'm just his student and I feel... jealous of a Sparkling of his own..." the medi-bot spat, optic pooling with its fluid. 

"It's not selfish, it's something really common and I understand that. Blades himself had felt like that many times before" Heatwave gave him a warm smile "but believe me, he cares deeply about you and Whirl, and even if he does not have enough time like he always had, he'll find out a way to spend time with you. He treats you like his own Sparklings and I'm pretty sure that he'll be happier if you show and share his excitement about this." 

Medix wiped his tears, sobbing softly and being embraced by Heatwave's arms in a warm hug. "Thank you, Professor..." 

* * *

 

There were yells in the middle of the night, desperate and angry shouting of cursings directed to someone else and maybe Primus himself. 

Whirl was quickly knocking Medix's door.

"What's going on, Whirl? I was recharging..." Medix opened the door, rubbing his optics and suppressing a yawn.

"Medix!! The baby is coming!!" She yelled, taking his servo and tugging to make him move.

"What?" He said, sleepy enough to his processor being slow. 

"The Sparkling!! Blades just entered into Emergence Cycle!!" She was now running, forcing the medi-bot to follow.

And his cloudy processor just came to life.

"EMERGENCE IS HAPPENING NOW?! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT BEFORE!!" he instantly transformed and hurried to Blades and Heatwave's shared quarters. 

But they weren't there, and the memory of his conversation with Blades about the Emergence cycle came. 

Hurrying to the Groundbridge he saw Blades resting on a chair, holding his belly and venting deeply. Heatwave leaning on the console and typing rapidly. 

"Blades! How are you feeling? How long have this been on?" He transformed back to bot mode and tried to not panic. 

"Chamber still closed- hah- " he looked at the little one and tried to smile softly at him. "... thank you for coming here but -ugh- we're almost ready to go" 

Heatwave looked back to them "Ratchet is ready to bridge here!" With that said, the Bridge came to life with the green portal and a klik later a tall red and white bulky frame came out of it. Medix looked directly to him, impressed and noticing how tall was that medic compared to the Teachers. 

"Ratchet, sir... thank you for coming, we're ready to go now" Heatwave offered his hand to the MCO.

Blades and Medix were behind on the chair, the copter now calmer and rubbing his belly. 

"Can I go with you?" 

"Sorry?" Blades looked at the young-bot at his side.

"Can I be there? As... part of my training obviously..." he asked shyly, looking at Ratchet quickly and believing that his gaze went to him for a klik.

"... Oh Medix I really appreciate your intention but, this is not a situation for you to watch, yet..." he placed his free servo over the other's shoulder. "This is a, eh..."

"I understand..." he held Blades's servo on his own and helped him to stand up. Passing the servo to Heatwave and exchanging looks with Ratchet, a moment what felt like the time stopped around them. 

The old-bot approached to the young one and kneeled before him, placing a servo over his helm "you'll be a great Medic, kid. Blades made a great decision in teaching you" he actually smiled before standing up again and walking to the Groundbridge, now destined to Griffin Rock. 

* * *

 

Medix and Whirl tried to busy themselves in other things while their teachers were out, the four of them. 

"What do you think they'll name them?" Asked Hotshot, grinning with his eyes glued on the cellphone. 

"More important, Is the Sparkling Mech or Femme?" Followed Whedge from the table, counting his cards.

"Medix saw their Frame, he could tell us!" Whirl said happily, transforming back into her bot-mode, after flying circles around her classmates. 

"Blades wanted it to be a Surprise, but- eh... I'm not quite sure. If I read the scanners well enoug..." the said Medi-bot murmured from his spot, not looking up from his holovid.

 Silence fell between the recruits, all of them just waiting for the teachers to show and tell about the Sparkling, but has been hours since they left, Boulder and Chase 2 hours after Heatwave and Blades. 

After the 6th hour, Cody showed up with his brothers. 

"How's Blades?" Medix asked instantly, standing up to get close to them. 

"He's threatening Heatwave to hit him with his own ladder" Kade said with a laugh under his breath.

"It lookedlike he was almost ready to push, so we were kicked out of the Firehouse" Graham rubbed his neck. 

"Only dad and Dani were allowed to stay besides the Bots..." Cody finished. 

Medix looked concerned, almost wanting to activate the Groundbridge and go with Blades to check on him. But he Knew Whirl would stop him, so he just sat on the couch again to stare at the holovid.

* * *

It took 2 more hours to the little Mechling born, 2 extra ones for the checkups what Ratchet ran over Carrier and newspark. 

So, after 10 long hours of labor and worry from the students, Heatwave and Blades came through the Groundbridge, the Orange copter holding a small bundle in his arms. 

The five of them had their time to look at the little one, soundly recharging.

"What's their name?" Hot Shot asked, trying to not shout or raise his voice. 

Blades stroked the face of his little son "His name is Blaze... " 

Everyone awed at the little Sparkling yawning and followed the bondmates and their son to the Medbay. And had a few more kliks to admire him before being kicked by Heatwave.

Medix and Whirl stayed, the young Medi-Bot having his opportunity to examine Blades's Sparkling. His helm resembled like a mix of his Creators, red audial fins, white faceplates and looked like he had a white and red cap. The rest of his body was silver, delicate protoform with small hints of what could be his armor one day. 

"He's so beautiful..." the Femme said, getting close enough to stroke one cheek and getting a little whimper from the tiny intake.

"He is, its obvious he took after his carrier" Heatwave teased from the back of the Medbay, watching his bonded and Sparkling on the berth while the 2 young-bots looked at them. 

Blades chuckled, the vibrations of his frame and emotions on his EM field making the tiny Blaze curl on his arms to get close to his spark. "We are tired as well sweetspark, but we have things to discuss..." he stroked his Son's cheek with a digit before looking at Medix and Whirl. "I know you may feel replaced or not important anymore with Blaze's arrival, but I want to assure you that will not happen. You're my star students and I deeply care for you two, I felt really bad when Medix started to act like that, believing that I was going to forget the good times we spent together..." some optic fluid rolled down his face.

"Blades, I..." Medix tried to say something, but the words died in his throat, vocalizer filling with static. 

"... there's no need to say anything, I would really like to keep spending time with you, and you spending time with Blaze as well..." 

Both, Medix and Whirl smiled, Heatwave watching them proudly, Blades crying for happiness and Blaze recharging in his arms. 

"We would be honored to share with your Sparkling" Medix smiled and got closer to his Teacher, sitting on the berth next to him. 

"And maybe one day he would be a Helicopter! Oh oh or maybe a grounder!! Or maybe both!!" Whirl said really excited, not noticing how she raised her voice and woke Blaze up. Moving his little servos in annoyance and whimpering, the begging of a cry. 

Heatwave quickly took her by the servo and dragged her out of the Medbay, leaving Blades and Medix alone to calm his son and catch up a little. 

 


End file.
